Kurt's Girls' Night
by NewDirection394
Summary: Kurt invites some of his McKinley friends over for a Girls' Night at Dalton. Join them and some special guests while they spend their night playing party games. Who knows, we might even see Klaine get together.


**A/N: This is one of my first Fanfictions I've ever written so please tell me what you think of it. Also I was going to have a Beta Reader but it didn't work out so please forgive me for all the mistakes.**

** Chapter One**

Kurt pulled up to the old brick building old Dalton Academy in his Navigator around dinner time. He quickly parked it in his regular spot and hurried out dusting off his v neck black Gucci shirt. He was dressed in all black from the tight skinny jeans to the scarf and knit hat. He opened up the back doors as six other figure piled out also in all black.

"Shh," Kurt whispered to a blond one when she looked like she was about to talk. He quickly grabbed her hand and led the rest of the group a stone pathway to the building. As they got closer they started hiding behind walls and bushes etc. before running to the next hiding spot. Kurt dashed forward towards the building first, opened it, and ushered all the girls in before leading them off again.

"Remember, if you get lost it's on the third floor, Room B307." He whispered as the girls ran to the back staircase Kurt pointed to. A few students who were also Kurt going to dinner were giving Kurt suspicious looks at his outfit. Kurt brushed it off as he entered the huge cafeteria and immediately grabbed a huge tray. He piled it with as many snacks and sweets as he could get. He quickly turned around to leave when he bumped into someone.

"Oof," he said as he got knocked off balance the pile of treats threatened to fall. He looked up to see Blaine standing there and immediately blushed bright red.

"Hey, Blaine," He said quickly and hurried off steady the pile of treats.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up," Blaine yelled hurrying after the retreating figure. Kurt slowed down a bit and turned back to him, knowing he could never resisting when Blaine called for him. Blaine ran up to him and started walking once he was near him.

"What's up with all the sweets?" The shorter boy asked.

"Nothing, you know just, stacking up," he replied nervously.

"Okay," Blaine said obviously not believing him, "Well do you wanna come over to my dorm tonight? Me and some of the other guys were gonna have a movie marathon.

"Cant. I have a lot of homework to do," Kurt replied trying to walk faster.

"Its Friday, you've got all weekend to do," Blaine whined hurrying to catch up to the retreating boy.

"I wanna get it done early," Kurt said mentally cursing himself. No person in their right mind would get homework done early unless they had to.

"Please come. You don't want me to have to put up with Nick and Jeff by myself do you?" Blaine asked trying to keep up with Kurt going up the stairs.

"Sorry Blaine. I really have to do my homework. I'll talk with you tomorrow," Kurt said as he tried to avoiding the puppy dog face Blaine was pulling. He knew if he saw it he would have to give in. As Kurt got closer to his room he started praying to anyone listening that he could get in his room without Blaine seeing any of the girls and that they would stay quiet.

"Okay, but you have to come get coffee with me tomorrow morning," Blaine said as they turned the last corner to Kurt's room.

"Maybe," Kurt said as he quickly slipped in the door and shut it. Luckily someone was listening and the girls had stayed quiet while he was gone.

"Kurtie!" Brittany squealed running over to hug him. Kurt mentally cursed himself knowing Blaine would have heard.

"Kurt, who was that?" Blaine asked from outside the door. Rachel's face immediately turned into one of shock that someone heard them. Kurt sighed and opened the door knowing he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"You might as well come in," Kurt said opening the Door for Blaine. Blaine looked a little shocked to see that Kurt had gotten all the girls in there.

"Blaine this is Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana," he said pointing to each one in turn, "Girls this is Blaine." There were a few greetings said between them as they got settled down.

"You know, as much as I love sitting here seeing you flirt with Blaine, Kurt, I just drank a lot of protein shake and I think it's time for nature to take its course," Santana said standing up.

"There's one down the hall way and to the left, the one in here is currently a mess of products," Kurt said blushing at Santana's comment. He was NOT flirting with Blaine. This was how they normally talked. It didn't count as flirting right? Blaine obviously only wanted to be friends.

"Coming Britt?" Santana said as she got close to the door. Brittany jumped up smiling and ran over to Santana linking pinkies with her

"Be careful not to get caught," Kurt called after them. Everyone was at dinner so there shouldn't be that much trouble.

"Crap, I forgot to get drinks, I'll be right back," Kurt said "Blaine I'll need your help carrying them. Girls feel free to change into more comfortable clothes and don't make a mess!" he called out, in one breath, closing the door behind him and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine went down to a vending machine outside of the cafeteria and got all different kinds of soda.

"This should be good," Kurt once they each had their arms filled of soda. They started heading up to the room without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"Sorry about lying to you earlier, by the way, I just didn't want anyone to know about them being here," Kurt said after a while.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing," Blaine replied.

When they got to Kurt's room, Kurt shifted the bottles to one hand and opened the door and stepped in, Blaine following.

"Kurt Brittany and Santana aren't back yet!" Rachel shouted over to him. Kurt looked over at the clock to see that they had been gone almost 15 minutes already, much to longer than it takes a normal person.

"Ill check the bathrooms, but just in case disguise yourselves as boys in case we need to go find them," Kurt said taking control of the situation. He sprinted out of the room to the bathrooms and looked in there for any sign of them. He walked out ran back to his room.

"They weren't there. I just hope no one saw them." Kurt said as he entered the room. The girls all had their "bot clothes" pulled on over top of their other clothes with their hair under hats.

Kurt dashed out the hall with the rest of the group, quickly pulling out his phone. He pressed a button on his phone as he stopped at the stairs and held it up to his ear.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up." Kurt said as everyone joined him. Blaine was looking at the black clad group with a mixture of hurt and suspicion.

"Hello?" Brittany, on the other end of the hone, said curiously.

"Hey, Britt," Kurt sighed as she answered, "Where are you so I can come and get you?"

"We're with some birdies. They're not very nice," Said Brittany. Kurt's smile of relieve was turned into a look of pure horror.

"Britt, do you know they're names?" Kurt asked quickly. He glanced at Blaine and saw that he seemed to be catching on.

"I'll ask," she replied. There was a loud noise at the end of the line that sounded oddly like a phone being wrenched away.

"Who is this?" A boy's voice asked harshly into the phone. Kurt knew the voice immediately ad knew he was in huge trouble. It was Wes and Kurt knew he wasn't in a good mood today at all.

Kurt turned to Blaine and said "Wes" before sprinting down the stairs. Blaine and the girls followed quickly after down to the first floor to a huge set of double doors.

Kurt pulled them open to find Brittany and Santana sitting on the couch with their hats off looking very disgruntled. On front of them stood Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. As the door opened the four boys in the room turned with surprised expressions to see Kurt and Blaine with four other strange guys.

"Kurtie," Brittany cried and jumped up and ran over and hugged Kurt. Kurt returned the hug visibly relieved to find them.

"Bout time Porcelain," Santana said and wen over to the group of people near the door.

"Kurt," Wes said as though he were talking to a three year old "Girls aren't allowed here."

"Please," Kurt said, "They're my friends from my old school and I just wanted them over for a girls night."

"It's still breaking the rules Kurt, and let me guess, those four others are also girls," Wes replied.

"Yo Gavel, why don't you keep quiet for Kurt here, and we'll let all of you come for our girls' night?" Santana said, standing next to Kurt, with her hands on her hips.

Wes hesitated for a moment before agreeing. Kurt sighed and started leading the way back to his room. Santana could be really mean and annoying but boy did she know how to get what she wanted.

They got back to Kurt's room and sat down where ever they could find a seat.

"Well there are more people here than I expected but here are some snacks I got," Kurt said setting the tray down awkwardly, "So Santana, care to tell me what happened?"

"Well Britt head music and wanted to join in so then when we found it turned out to be Gavel and co., and they weren't exactly pleased to see us," Santana said. Kurt glared over at the four boys after Santana finished talking.

"Okay, I'll look over this now but if you don't treat them nice I won't be so forgiving," Kurt said before turning to smile at the girls, "So, what game first?"


End file.
